


Записки хмурого хирурга

by Madoshi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Reichenbach, Гугл правит миром, Играем в д-ра Хауса, Наглый плагиат с чужих блогов, Настоящая мужская дружба
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После смерти Шерлока Джон завел себе новый блог, где не упоминает Холмса и его дела. Однако это не очень помогает...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Записки хмурого хирурга

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку с [нон-кинк феста](http://pay.diary.ru/~sherlockfest/p172279647.htm?from=last&discuss). В результате от нее осталась только идея, что Шерлок анонимно комментирует у Джона в блоге и постит фотки достопримечательностей.

_Врачи общей практики ненавидят хирургов, те отвечают им полной взаимностью. Онкологи болтаются где-то посередине, навлекая на себя отравленные стрелы с обеих сторон. Но это ничто перед неприязнью, которую "настоящие" врачи питают к разного рода психиатрам и психоаналитикам.  
— Вы думаете, мне стоит дальше вести блог? — с несколько смазанной иронией поинтересовался доктор Уотсон.  
Они все считают, что ему должно быть ох как трудно. Что его будет выворачивать из себя, тошнить; проблемы с дыханием, со слухом, с сердцем. Что он тысячу раз умрет во сне, повторяя путь от крыши госпиталя до камней мостовой; что запьет или уедет, или будет раз в неделю являться на кладбище с обязательностью скорбящей вдовы...  
— Я думаю, это... нежелательно в вашей ситуации, — ответила доктор Томпсон. — Вам помогло бы, если бы вы смогли выговориться. Рассказать о нем. Каким он был. Обо всем хорошем и плохом. За что вы любили его. Почему будете скучать.  
У нее в голосе профессиональное сопереживание, каждая пауза на своем месте.  
Тем же вечером Джон создал новый блог — чисто из цеховой неприязни. Озаглавил "Записки хмурого хирурга", поставил вместо фотографии злобный смайлик.  
И, подумав, набрал первый пост:_  
"Когда понимаешь, что уже полтора года тебе не дает покоя отложенная депрессия, и вскрылась она только что, и надо вытаскивать себя за шиворот, а не то свалишься ниже ада — я там уже был — волей-неволей меняешь все. От одной зависимости не лечатся другой, а вышибать клин клином имеет смысл только, пока стены целы. Нужно строить дом заново.  
Я переехал в другой район города, сменил квартиру, нашел работу. Завтра заступаю на испытательный срок в клинику ***-NHS Кенсингтона и Челси. Очень повезло с местом. Отделение неплохое, оборудование тоже. Думаю, сработаемся.  
Здесь я постараюсь писать о пациентах и всяких случаях. Думаю, их наберется немало. Вообще когда пишешь о своей жизни, как-то лучше понимаешь, что все это происходит именно с тобой.  
Если кому-нибудь интересно, комментируйте, постараюсь ответить".  
 _Подумав, Джон сделал первую запись закрытой. Подумав еще немного, вынес последние два абзаца в открытые.  
Вот так. Потихоньку-полегоньку._

 **Записки хмурого хирурга**  
 _Подпись:_ Ничего хорошего. Правда.

 **3 января**  
У хирургов-травматологов ходит присказка: хуже полнолуния только Хэллоуин, хуже Хэллоуина — только Рождество. Зовите это суеверием, но сколько угодно подмечено: выходишь на дежурство — проверь календарь.  
Сегодня было полнолуние, а я не посмотрел. Да и Рождество еще близко, опасная зона. На ***-лейн перевернулся школьный автобус, показывали в новостях. Давно не припомню такого кошмара. Было две рыжие близняшки.  
На детях очень тяжело оперировать, поле маленькое. Я только недавно вернул форму, скорость еще не та.  
Вместе с языческими датами не люблю натурально рыжих женщин и мужчин с часами-секундомерами, от них всегда какие-то неприятности: то давление упадет до нуля, то аллергия на анестетик откроется. 

**Комментарии:**

Ты держался молодцом, это новый рекорд скорости! Мы с парнями в бар собираемся, присоединишься?  
 **ШТрент**

Спасибо, Шон. Только сегодня утром увидел твой комментарий - сразу завалился спать.  
 **Хмурый Хирург**

Тогда в следующий раз!  
 **ШТрент**

 **6 января  
(закрытая запись)**  
Госпиталь действительно неплохой — нормальный лондонский госпиталь. Нормальные лондонские врачи. Смотрят сериалы, шутят, заводят интрижки между собой, показывают мне фотографии детей, продвигаются по службе, уходят в отпуск или увольняются. Пациенты — те же сериалы, фотографии, интрижки. Только вместо отпусков смерти и выздоровления.  
Стараюсь побольше общаться с пациентами, хоть в нашем отделении это и не принято: мы ювелиры-портняжки, режем и шьем, нам не нужно задумываться о том, что чувствует плоть под скальпелем... Раньше, в годы гражданской интернатуры, меня раздражал такой подход, теперь я нахожу в нем успокоение. Им не станет легче, если я буду колебаться.  
Конвейер.  
И все-таки я кому-то помогаю, как бы это ни было тщетно и мало.  
Одна девочка сегодня научила меня свистеть сквозь зубы. Никогда не умел.

**Комментариев нет**

***

 **10 января**  
Тихая смена: ни полнолуния, ни рыжих и Злой Черт тоже не заглядывал. Пили кофе в хирургическом отделении. Шон рассказывал про своего брата-полицейского; естественно, перескочили на тему серии убийств, про которые сейчас все пишут [ссылка]. Сексуальный маньяк. Жалко девушек.  
Предложил проводить Д. домой после смены, но она отказалась — заехал муж. Я и не знал, что она замужем. Флиртовать даже в мыслях не было, просто район у нас не очень возле клиники, а она приходит в высоких каблуках. Потом переодевается в кеды, как мы все. 

**Комментарии:**

Тебе давно пора кого-нибудь найти! Ты по-прежнему интересуешься маньяками?  
 **Билл Муррей**

:) Я не собираюсь искать себе маньяка, если ты это имеешь в виду.  
 **Хмурый Хирург**

Ха-ха!  
 **Билл Муррей**

Собираюсь приехать в Лондон на той неделе, хочу встретиться! xx  
 **Гарри Уотсон**

С удовольствием, если будет свободное время! У меня очень напряженное расписание.  
 **Хмурый Хирург**

**2 февраля  
(закрытая запись)**

Мне кажется, когда-то я любил людей. Очень давно. Не имею в виду конкретных людей, а всех вообще, в гуманистическом смысле. В медицину даже из-за этого пошел. Теперь и вспомнить трудно: как гласит статистика, любовь к людям у среднестатистического студента иссякает к концу второго года интернатуры, а уже до уровня реджистрара мы все доходим, только прихлопнув большую часть душевных порывов.  
И у меня еще хватало наглости кого-то за это упрекать.  
Как ни странно, Афган встряхнул в этом плане. Там все иначе воспринимается. Смотришь на местное население — сердце в кровь. А помочь ничем не можешь по-настоящему. Мне говорили: три года службы — водораздел. Либо черный цинизм, либо золотое сердце. Не знаю, я трех лет не дотянул.  
Тут, в относительно благополучной Британии, все иначе. Огромное большинство травм из-за того, что творят друг с другом или с собой самые обычные люди, без всяких бомб или автоматов — от ненависти, равнодушия или отчаяния, а чаще по лени, по глупости. Река Стикс, где кровь течет. Может, только полицейским хуже.  
Иногда нам, врачам, везет, и мы можем видеть примеры самоотверженности, любви, радости... Когда-то давно мне казалось, что этого хватает. Должно хватать. Сейчас я не уверен.  
А еще я параноик, давно уже. За мной теперь ходит парнишка, записывает назначения, так я его постоянно проверяю. Глаза у него обиженные, а у меня сил нет объяснять. Впрочем, это нормально. Когда-то я тоже был таким парнишкой, и мой хирург тоже меня проверял. Что ненормально — мне каждый раз хочется поискать пистолет, когда я вхожу в операционную. Без пистолета неуютно.  
Мой терапевт точно не должна видеть эту запись.

**Комментарии:**

Я бы сказал, врачам хуже, чем полицейским. Первым приходится собирать прискорбные плоды человеческой глупости по кусочкам в тщетной попытке исправить генетические ошибки. Вторым оставлена щедрая возможность подтолкнуть неудачников к закономерному финалу.  
 **Агент 007**

Эй, это должна быть закрытая запись! [Оффтоп: Как вам удалось забить такой ник?]  
 **Хмурый Хирург**

Вот как? Тогда советую вам заняться настройками. С моего IP видно превосходно, а я вошел через японский сервер. Кстати говоря, очень показательная страна с точки зрения человеческой глупости.  
[Оффтоп: Подкуп, шантаж и личное очарование.]  
 **Агент 007**

Исправил настройки. Теперь вам не должно быть видно. Хотя в таком случае мне бессмысленно вам отвечать...  
 **Хмурый Хирург**

Я все еще вижу этот пост. Вероятно, особенности соединения.  
 **Агент 007**

Что за хрень?! А другие закрытые записи?  
 **Хмурый Хирург**

Те, где вы с похвальным цинизмом размышляете над особенностями заболеваний ваших пациентов? Да, еще бы. Должен признаться, что несмотря на ваш бедноватый словарный запас, сами по себе истории небезынтересны. Если хотите, могу тоже что-нибудь рассказать в компенсацию, раз уж я получил к ним доступ.  
 **Агент 007**

Расскажите. [Оффтоп: Не слишком ли — хамить человеку в его закрытых записях?]  
 **Хмурый Хирург**

[Оффтоп: Давно не разговаривал с людьми.] Держите, фотографии засекреченной американской базы на японской территории.  
*фотография*  
 **Агент 007**

Вы что, в самом деле агент? :) Что значит "давно не разговаривал с людьми"?  
 **Хмурый Хирург**

Это снимок с гугл-мапс. Подумал, вам будет интересно. Давно не разговаривал с людьми — это означает, что моя работа не требует личного общения.  
 **Агент 007**

Второй раз в жизни встречаю человека, способного извиняться снимком секретной базы.  
 **Хмурый Хирург**

Я не извинялся. Кто был первый?  
 **Агент 007**

Он тоже не извинялся, но мог бы, я думаю. Спасибо.  
 **Хмурый Хирург**

_Фотография с гугл-мапс оказалась мутной, расплывчатой; размытые контуры, строения невнятного назначения, серые зачехленные формы. Нужно быть поистине специалистом, чтобы углядеть военную базу; совершенно непонятно, кому такое может понравиться.  
Но Джон все рано начал гуглить про японо-американские соглашения; Вашингтонский договор, Макартрур, силы Национальной обороны. Как-то незаметно перешел на систему здравоохранения, потом — на рейтинг самоубийств среди подростков... Усмехнулся самому себе и лег спать.  
Странное дело — эти случайные встречи в сети._

***

 **3 февраля  
(закрытая запись)**  
Сегодня зашивал самоубийцу. Все как в медицинских анекдотах: парень наглотался снотворного, повязал на шею веревку и прыгнул с балкона. Расчет был на то, что хоть один способ оправдается.  
Веревка оборвалась; парень упал на дерево, отделался пропоротой щекой и вывихом. Промывание желудка, клизма (это уже легкое злорадство от имени парамедиков, которые снимали его с дерева).  
Как он хотел жить потом. Все допытывался, будут ли последствия от снотворного.  
Иногда сомневаюсь, стоит ли спасать самоубийц. Какая-то же у него была причина. Разве из-за того, что он потерпел неудачу, эта причина мистическим образом исчезнет? Что для него потом — вторая попытка, депрессия, наркотики?  
Что там было, интересно? С девушкой поссорился? Я не спрашивал, разумеется.  
И все-таки он передумал.

**Комментариев нет**

**10 февраля**  
Посидели с ребятами в баре, оказалось неожиданно неплохо. Разговорился с Трейси, старшей медсестрой со второго этажа. Не в смысле флирта; я не в ее спектре предпочтений по половому признаку. Она в курсе всех сплетен, циркулирующих в клинике. С удивлением узнал, что, оказывается, о моей биографии знают много больше, чем я рассказывал. Интернет. Иногда мне кажется, что причиной гибели человечества станет именно он, а не атомная бомба.

**Комментарии:**

...сказал человек, ведущий блог!  
 **ШТрент**

А я никогда не считал себя спасителем мира )  
 **Хмурый Хирург**

Держись!  
 **Гарри Уотсон**

Вообще-то, ты герой, Джон. То, через что тебе пришлось пройти полгода назад, просто несправедливо! Я считаю, на них нужно подать в суд!  
 **Билл Муррей**

Билл, если бы я хотел обсуждать это, я не завел бы новый блог, окей? )  
 **Хмурый Хирург**

Человечество может погибнуть по одной из 143 причин, но свободный доступ к информации отнюдь не в их числе. Хочешь список?  
 **Агент 007**

Спасибо за предложение, но пока воздержусь. [Оффтоп: ты еще здесь?]  
 **Хмурый Хирург**

Я все еще в Японии, если ты это имеешь в виду. Развлекаюсь подводным плаванием на Окинаве, общаюсь с рыбами и млекопитающими. Держи видео, тебе понравится. Сам снимал.  
 **Агент 007**

Супер!!!  
 **Гарри Уотсон**

_Доктор Джон Хэмиш Уотсон, капитан в отставке, недоверчиво усмехнулся, включая воспроизведение. В окошечке проигрывателя, в подсвеченной солнцем зеленовато-голубом мареве кружились девушка и дельфин. Снято из-под воды; специальная камера, должно быть. Интересный человек этот Агент 007...  
Девушка — совсем миниатюрная, черноволосая, в обтягивающем латексном костюме и маске, с точеной фигуркой. Они с дельфином плыли бок о бок, одинаково кружась вокруг своей оси — то ли это выступление, то ли репетиция, то ли им просто нравилось общество друг друга. Никаких сложных трюков. Вот-вот, кажется, они вынырнут — прямо в пятно света на поверхности воды — но тут видео оборвалось, оставив после себя неожиданное стеснение в груди и смутное ощущение покоя. Короткое, двадцать восемь секунд.  
Джон нажал повтор.  
"Мы произошли от морских обезьян, — он вспомнил лекцию на первом году колледжа; одна из версий антопрогенеза, почему люди вывернули тазобедренные кости. — Теплая вода, ласковые морские животные — все это возвращает память предков. Иногда нужно немного моря, чтобы встать прямо".  
Почему-то ему впервые за много месяцев захотелось улыбнуться так, а не по обязанности. Наверное, просто время пришло; сколько можно тосковать?  
Комментарий Гарриет, разумеется, мог относиться как к дельфину, так и к пловчихе; Джону отчего-то стало неловко — не захотелось писать после сестры. Однако Агент 007 ей не ответил, и неприятное чувство понемногу сошло на нет._

**1 марта  
(закрытая запись)**  
Давно у меня не было такого ужасного дня.  
Началось все с вполне невинного разговора: зашел проведать послеоперационную, запущенная язва. Женщина за сорок, очень обаятельная. На столике фотография парня лет двадцати или чуть старше: ей недолго лежать, зачем бы фото? Видно, очень ей важен был этот человек. Пока разговаривал с "язвой", гадал, сын или брат. Тут она заметила мой взгляд и совершенно спокойным тоном заметила: "Это, доктор, мой жених Дейв. Правда, симпатичный?" Мне тут же стало неловко, и ответил я в том плане, что да, очень приятный молодой человек. А она продолжила: "Он умер уже давно, разбился на вертолете. Он был военный, офицер..."  
Я смутился; упомянул свою оборвавшуюся военную карьеру, естественно. Разговорились. По ее словам, она познакомилась с этим парнем случайно, в пабе. И на свидания сходили всего пару раз, быстро решили съехаться, пожить вместе — а там он заговорил про свадьбу, подарил ей кольцо и улетел в неведомые края с совершенно секретной операцией. Пообещал, что это последняя. "Не надо было ему так говорить, в фильмах после этого никогда не возвращаются, — заметила дама спокойным тоном, как будто цитировала старую шутку. — Он и не вернулся".  
Их короткий роман завершился восемнадцать лет назад. А она до сих пор его помнит и держит его фотографию под рукой.  
Когда я спросил, почему, пациентка ответила, что ничего лучше того, проведенного вместе года у нее в жизни не было ни до, ни после. После этой фразы мне не просто неловко, мне стало по-настоящему стыдно; я извинился и вышел. Все-таки пусть с пациентами разговаривают терапевты и психологи. Работа хирургов — резать и сшивать.  
Наверное, у многих в жизни случается такое: период, встреча или событие, с которыми ничто не сравнится. Некоторые понимают невозвратимость былого и смиряются, другие изгоняют тоску другими методами, не всегда законными. Я почувствовал себя товарищем этой женщины по несчастью. Только она успела далеко уйти от своего горя, а я еще стою на краю и боюсь отпустить.  
У меня, к счастью, нет никаких фотографий, если не считать снимков разнообразных мертвецов и секретных кодов, задержавшихся в смартфоне.

**Комментарии:**

Не предлагаю сочувствия, потому что ты в нем не нуждаешься. Пережитое раз никогда не повторяется, однако прежний опыт позволяет решать последующие ситуации быстрее, извлекая из них новое. Конспективно, но верно. Служил?  
 **Агент 007**

Ты еще видишь эти записи?  
 **Хмурый Хирург**

Да. Кстати, я уже убрался из Японии и сейчас нахожусь в Малайзии. Остается признать, что дело в настройках моего ноутбука. Он у меня секретный. Повторяю вопрос: ты служил?  
 **Агент 007**

Ах, ну да, как же я мог забыть ) Да, я служил, Королевский медицинский корпус, Пятый Нортумберлендский полк. Что, в Малайзии тоже есть секретные американские базы?  
 **Хмурый Хирург**

Везде свои секреты. Здесь расположены крупнейшие штаб-квартиры трех самых крупных в Азии мафиозных картелей. А еще превосходная рыбалка.  
 **Агент 007**

Пришлешь фотографию улова?  
 **Хмурый Хирург**

Я всего лишь умею находить хорошие места. Удить не для меня — обделен терпением. Но вот тебе фотография мангрового леса с побережья Селангора. Уникальные деревья, единственные на планете могут жить в соленой воде. Люблю уникальное. Ну и Синяя мечеть, чтобы скучно не было. Погугли полное название, мне лень его набивать. По-моему, она напоминает готовую к бою ракетную установку. Эпический памятник человеческой глупости.  
 **Агент 007**

_Мангры Джона Уотсона не впечатлили — невзрачные тощие деревца, стоящие до середины ствола в желтой воде. Зато мечеть султана Салахуддина Абдуль-Азиза неожиданно понравилась. Агент 007 заснял ее под очень странным ракурсом — словно бы валялся на земле, направив фотоаппарат в небо. Видны были три башни из четырех и несуразная туша огромного купола, самого большого в мире, если верить Википедии. Куда-то за купол заваливалось мрачно желто-красное, предзакатное солнце, и вся мечеть в целом и правда казалась диковинной установкой земля-воздух.  
Земля-воздух... бомбардировка небес молитвами.  
Джон не верил ни в Бога, ни в Аллаха.  
Джону не о чем было больше молиться — все, что хотел, он уже высказал прошлым летом.  
Однако название Селангор ему понравилось. Оно перекатывалось на языке, словно галька на пляже, отзывалось пением муэдзинов и шипением прибоя. "Нужно будет побывать в Малайзии при случае", — решил Джон. Открыл свой экземпляр Google Earth (локальная версия, скачана по случаю одного из расследований больше года назад) и виртуально пришпилил фотографии к точке на карте.  
Может быть когда-нибудь..._

**14 февраля**  
Госпиталь с ума сошел с Днем Святого Валентина. Неожиданно для себя получил несколько открыток, что не может не радовать — и среди них парочка подписанных. Не люблю анонимки. Увы, прежде чем отвечать на чьи-то чувства, лучше разобраться с моей ситуацией. Было бы нечестно навязывать себя какой-нибудь хорошей женщине таким, какой я есть.  
Поздравляю всех, кого этот день касается. Будьте счастливы, люди.

**Комментарии:**

Пздарвляю! Лбви тебе!!!!!! xxxxxx  
 **Гарри Уотсон**

Гарри, как ты себя чувствуешь? Возьми телефон!  
 **Хмурый Хирург**

Я тоже не люблю анонимки. Как и праздники в целом.  
 **Агент 007**

Жалко! Такая хоррошенькая девушка, и одна 14 февраля?.. Я тоже одна! Мне составить компанию?  
 **Гарри Уотсон**

Вы находитесь под впечатлением, что девушка с дельфином — это я? Увы, моя внешность не показалась бы вам столь же привлекательной, даже будь вы в состоянии выносить оценочные суждения.  
 **Агент 007**

Гарриет Уотсон, то, что ты не берешь телефон, тебе не поможет — я еду к тебе.  
 **Хмурый Хирург**

 **17 февраля  
(закрытая запись)**  
Мы не ладим с сестрой, но я все равно благодарен ей. Она всегда делала для меня, что могла — в своем стиле. И благодаря ей я не стал алкоголиком. Наверное. 

**Комментарии:**

К чему относится твоя неуверенность? К тому, что ты не алкоголик, или к тому, что это благодаря ей?  
 **Агент 007**

И к тому, и к другому. Впрочем, я не так уж много пью. И никогда в рабочие дни.  
Хмурый Хирург

Да, работа — лучший анестетик.  
 **Агент 007**

Почему ты вообще общаешься со мной, агент?  
 **Хмурый Хирург**

Это своего рода компромисс. Как я уже сказал, моя работа не позволяет мне много контактировать с другими людьми, однако отсутствие нерабочих контактов имеет тенденцию сказываться на психике. Анонимность интернет-пространства, далекого от моей обычной сферы интересов, - наилучший выход.  
 **Агент 007**

Понятно. Кстати, твоя реплика насчет внешности в комментариях к предыдущему посту... ты девушка?  
 **Хмурый Хирург**

Не имеет значения. Я с тобой не флиртую и, в любом случае, нахожусь на другой стороне земного шара. Буквально.  
 **Агент 007**

 **28 февраля  
(закрытая запись)**  
Последний день календарной зимы. На самом деле, весна уже недели две как вступила в свои права. Молодая трава, первые мимозы и все такое. В это время большинству очень хочется жить.  
А у нас в госпитале люди все равно умирают. Мать одного паренька, ракового, плакала в коридоре, что он хотел дожить до весны.  
С другой стороны, откачали позавчера девочку, совсем юную, попала под автобус. Страшные переломы, со смещением, ЧМТ, печень зашивали. Сегодня приходит в себя, перевели из реанимации, надежда есть. Хорошо.  
Вспоминаю, что я делал в прошлом году в это время — не получается. Тогда дни летели мимо скорым поездом, еле успеешь оглянуться. Сейчас, в общем, тоже неплохо. Не жалуюсь.  
Хочу взять неделю отпуска, думаю, съездить куда-нибудь. В Ирландию, например. Почему бы нет? Или слетать опять в Новую Зеландию?

**Комментарии:**

В Новую Зеландию не советую, я там был в начале февраля. Неспокойно. Большие подвижки в пиратской среде, рекомендую в принципе избегать АТР*.  
 **Агент 007**

Тебя что, тянет в горячие точки? Кстати, где ты сейчас?  
 **Хмурый Хирург**

Антарктида.  
 **Агент 007**

Нет, серьезно?  
 **Хмурый Хирург**

Если быть точным, я только что вернулся из небольшого вояжа до Антарктического континента и нахожусь в одном из богом забытых отелей Ушуаи. Это на Юге Южной Америки, южнее некуда. Ветрено и морозно, но лучше сейчас, чем в мае. Держи фотографии.  
[скачать архив]  
 **Агент 007**

_Белый снег, изломанные тени на нем, зеленоватый лед... Там полярный день сейчас, заканчивается уже. Солнце не садится сутками или висит у горизонта, как приклеенное. Наверное. Штук десять красивых, но почти одинаковых кадров, очень похожие скалы, снег, заснеженные скалы, обледеневшие глыбы...  
Кто бы ни был Агент 007, у него имелась отличная камера. Джон плохо разбирался в фотоискусстве, но снимки, которые он просматривал на плохо отрегулированном экране своего ноутбука, имели ту безошибочную глубину и четкость, которой отличается по-настоящему хорошие объективы. Окно в другую жизнь.  
У Шерлока, например, был дорогой профессиональный фотоаппарат, к нему насадки, объективы, широкоугольные, телескопические, — Джон про них знал, но никогда не притворялся, будто понимает, какую кнопку нажимать, чтобы "вылетела птичка"; загадочные слова "апертура", "фокусное расстояние" и "выдержка" казались ему волшебными заклинаниями, куда менее понятными, чем полузабытые ноты. Интересно, что со всем этим добром сделала миссис Хадсон? Отдала в школу? Майкрофт забрал? Да нет, зачем бы ему...  
Джон нахмурился, прогоняя непрошенную мысль, щелкнул стрелку автопросмотра Windows. Лед, лед, опять лед... Он издевается? Хоть бы море, что ли, поснимал. Или пингвинов. Или они на северном полюсе? Да нет, вроде...  
Следующая фотография показала ему небо.  
Высокое, бездонное, неуловимо чужое — отнюдь не небо южных земель. Такой ясной синевы не увидишь на тропических открытках; само воплощение голубого цвета, чистая идея. Чуть ниже неба ровной цепочкой ангельских перьев замерли облака — два этажа крыши мира. Под ними серая галька бухты загибалась белыми, остро изрезанными скалами к краям кадра. Панорамный снимок, вот как это называется.  
Холод. Визуальный холод. Чистейший озон. Высота. Адреналиновый вброс.  
Джон откинулся на спинку дивана. Сердце билось часто-часто, словно от быстрого бега; к глазам и горлу подступало непрошенное, горячее. Он захлопнул крышку ноутбука, согнулся к коленям, превозмогая. Отложил компьютер. Посидел бездумно, глубоко дыша. Размял пальцы.  
Сердце успокаивалось. Стало легче. Голова была пустой и звенящей.  
Не может быть. Никак. Иррационально.  
"Великолепные фото, — набрал Джон ответ. — Особенно последнее. Что, в Антарктиде тоже бывают преступления? Кто-то ворует рыбу у пингвинов?"  
Ответ не заставил себя ждать. Обычно Агент 007 не торопился отвечать на комментарии — иногда отписывался в тот же день, иногда на следующий, — но в этот раз он словно сидел в номере своей дешевой гостиницы и постоянно обновлял окно браузера. Или у него настроены уведомления._

Будешь смеяться, но нелегальный лов рыбы в антарктических водах — хороший криминальный бизнес.  
 **Агент 007**

По какую ты сторону закона?  
 **Хмурый Хирург**

Какая тебе разница? Мы просто общаемся в сети. Я читаю про жизнь лондонских медиков и посылаю тебе фотографии.  
 **Агент 007**

В самом деле.  
 **Хмурый Хирург**

 

 **4 марта**  
Произошел забавный случай. Подменял сегодня коллегу на гастроскопии — вспомнили, что я это дело практиковал еще в начале двухтысячных. Пациент — кстати, в некотором роде, коллега, бывший военный, майор — очень просил делать аккуратно и нежно. Я слегка удивился, сделал, конечно, без проблем, потом спросил, с чем связана просьба. Оказалось, что гастроскопию ему делали регулярно, из-за перенесенной в детстве операции (пилоростеноз, если кому интересно). И вот последний раз после введения эндоскопа (кстати, по его словам вводили минут семь или восемь, что очень странно, обычно процедура куда короче) у него возникли болезненные ощущения. На следующий день боль в шее сохранилась, сама шея опухла...  
Я, честно говоря, сперва подумал на эмфизему, но ее не оказалось. Кто-нибудь хочет поиграть в д-ра Хауса?

 **UPD:** М-да, очевидно, медицинские истории — это не мое. В общем, после проверки специалистами еще тогда выяснилось, что случился вывих черпаловидного хряща гортани. Назначили консервативное лечение, все прошло.

**Запись создана: 3 марта**

**Комментарии:**

Разрыв пищевода?  
 **ШТрент**

Нет. Подсказка: при наклоне головы в определенное положении у пациента щелкает что-то в передней части шеи.  
 **Хмурый Хирург**

Отложение солей, не связано с эндоскопом?.. Ты знаешь, я по гастроэнтерологии не специализировался.  
 **ШТрент**

А он подал в суд на ту клинику?  
 **Гарри Уотсон**

Это был военный госпиталь. Не знаю, не спрашивал.  
 **Хмурый Хирург**

А, вывих. Надеюсь, ты сам догадался?  
 **Агент 007**

Да, вообще-то. В чем дело, я был уверен, что ты встрянешь с догадками вперед всех.  
 **Хмурый Хирург**

Ты меня с кем-то путаешь. Я не медик и не люблю высовываться. Но я рад, что ты в хорошем настроении.  
 **Агент 007**

С чего ты решил, что я в хорошем настроении?  
 **Хмурый Хирург**

Интуиция.  
 **Агент 007**

_— У меня был брат, — сказал Шон.  
Они стояли и курили у открытого окна; точнее, Шон курил, а Джон пил кофе из пластиковой кружки; в курилке никого не было кроме них, за открытым окном ярко горел фонарь, заливая молочно-белым светом расчерченные квадраты автостоянки; ночное дежурство, в госпитале тишина, в коридорах пусто и гулко.  
— Я думал, он у тебя и есть, — удивленно сказал Джон. — Полицейский, верно?  
— Да, это мой младший брат, — кивнул Шон. — А был еще близнец. Шеймус. Шон и Шеймус, ничего сочетание?  
— Да, — Джон слабо улыбнулся. — Соболезную?  
— Уже не стоит. Он умер, когда нам было пятнадцать. Попал под машину.  
— Твой близнец был вроде тебя? Такой же положительный тип?  
— О, что ты. Лучше. Гораздо лучше.  
Шон Трент — даже на вид добрый и мягкий человек, и это тот случай, когда интерьер не расходится с экстерьером. Среднего роста, лишь чуть выше Джона, светловолосый, с мягкими чертами лица, приятным голосом. Госпитальные сплетни считали его геем, однако не имелось никаких знаков ни за, ни против. Было известно, что у Шона есть сын, но про его жену никто ничего не знал.  
Он всегда вел себя вежливо, обходительно; умел подбирать верный тон и верную интонацию. В отличие от Джона, у него никогда не возникало проблем с тем, чтобы сообщить родным самые плохие новости, он как никто умел утешать плачущих матерей — и поэтому эта задача выпадала на его голову несколько чаще, чем было бы честно. Шон никогда не отказывал коллегам, хотя глаза принимают страдальческое выражение.  
Джон ни разу не просил Шона взять на себя такие разговоры. Справлялся сам, несмотря на собственную, хорошо известную себе эмоциональную холодность. Так называемые беседы по душам он тоже не любил, но все-таки не стал обрывать Шона с его исповедью. Что-то извращенное, мазохистское заставляло слушать и даже кивать в такт.  
Голова в середине ночи была легкая-легкая.  
Шон продолжал говорить; о том, как его брат был для него всем, как они никогда не ссорились, как вместе мечтали стать врачами; Шон так и хотел быть хирургом, его брат — онкологом. Как они вместе были влюблены в одну девочку и встречались с ней по очереди, а она не знала, зато потом узнала и бросила обоих... Как Шону было плохо, когда Шеймус погиб, как он пытался забыть; его родители даже переехали из дома.  
— А потом я прочитал ту книжку, знаешь, по американской литературе. "Над пропастью во ржи". То есть не так прочитал, чтобы написать эссе, а по-настоящему... слушай, это глупо звучит, должно быть... — Шон смутился.  
— Да нет, вовсе нет, — возразил Джон. — Продолжай.  
Он подумал, что Шон, может быть, впервые выговаривается так — лет за двадцать. Наверное, считает, что Джон чувствует похоже. А Джон чувствовал совсем иначе: пусто только, гулко как-то, и довольно неловко.  
— Там есть этот вот момент, когда герой идет по Нью-Йорку и вспоминает о младшем брате...  
— Помню.  
Джон в свое время читал по диагонали — книга показалась ему скучной, бессюжетной и чересчур чернушной, — но этот эпизод попался ему в тестовых вопросах.  
— Да. И я сообразил: совсем не обязательно пытаться разлюбить того, кто умер. В этом нет смысла, потому что если он был лучше всех, кого я знаю, то я лучше буду любить его, чем пытаться... — Шон вздохнул. — Мне легче стало после этого. В общем, ты меня понял.  
— Вроде того, — спокойно сказал Джон. — Спасибо.  
— Да ладно, — Трент неловко дернул плечом. — Как бы не тот разговор, который... ну, извини. Забудем. Ты последнюю игру "Арсенала" видел?  
— Нет, не успел еще. Когда?  
— Многовато смен берешь, Джон.  
— Да ладно, есть ли лучший отдых, чем парочка ножевых? Режешь себе и режешь, голова пустая...  
Шон засмеялся; к разговору они больше не возвращались._

**12 марта  
(закрытая запись)**  
Любопытно побеседовал с Шоном. Никогда не думал, что меня еще когда-нибудь попросят вернуться к школьной программе по литературе.  
Все-таки мы не знаем тех, кто рядом с нами. Ни друзей, ни коллег.

**Комментарии:**

сэлинджер не поможет  
[фотография]  
 **Агент 007**

_Комментарий упал в ящик, когда Джон поставил чайник — почтовый агент просигналил мелодичным кликом. Такой звук был настроен на комментарии к блогу; почти наверняка ноль-седьмой. Надо же, в этот раз сразу, десяти минут не прошло. Обычно Агент 007 не оставлял комментариев к таким коротким и личным записям. За что он зацепился, интересно? Или это к предыдущей?  
Любопытствуя, Джон загрузил страницу.  
Отсутствие заглавной буквы, «wont» без апострофа; сердце его пропустило удар. Секунду другую он просто пялился на нехарактерный комментарий, пытаясь сообразить, что теперь делать. Так ничего и не придумав, холодеющими руками он набрал номер, который в свое время удалил из телефонной книги — а нет, вот, вспомнил, когда пришлось, когда не осталось другого выбора, и по венам полетел адреналиновый шторм.  
На том конце трубку взяли сразу же.  
— Да? — сказал голос Майкрофта. В его тоне не слышалось ни малейшей ноты удивления — как будто нормально звонить человеку, от которого ты больше полугода назад отвернулся на похоронах его брата.  
...Перила моста, низко нависшее серое небо, какие-то провода, натянутые над проезжей частью — Джон давно таких не видел, троллейбус?.. Перила — проезжий мост, довольно старый, сейчас так уже нигде не строят. Почему-то снег у края тротуара, откуда снег? Внизу, под мостом, крыши города, тоже все в снегу; большие квадратные часы со странными цифрами, 19:15...  
Смазанные изображения предметов, неестественные цвета — плохая камера, сумерки. Ничего оригинального или красивого, скучный городской пейзаж. Совсем не похоже на Агента.  
Где сейчас вообще лежит снег, где-нибудь на севере? Скандинавия? Россия, не дай бог?  
— Майкрофт, ты проверяешь мой блог?  
— Разумеется, уже два года. Другие вопросы? У меня мало времени.  
— Новый блог.  
— Нет, Джон. Ты вышел из игры.  
— Ты врешь, Майкрофт. Вы проверяете его, и я не знаю, сколько раз в сутки, но лучше бы вы проверили его сейчас, иначе кому-то не поздоровится!  
— Джон, успокойся, — Майкрофт говорил нарочито мягко. — Я понимаю, у тебя...  
— У меня нет чертова кризиса! — рявкнул Джон. — Комментарий к последней закрытой записи!  
Возникла пауза, как будто Майкрофт чуть колебался.  
— Я не смотрю твои закрытые записи, Джон.  
— Мать твою, посмотри! Потому что этот ваш агент 007 только что выложил там фотографию! И я не знаю, откуда он снимал, но под очень неудобным углом, из едущего автомобиля, на телефон! И лучше бы вам разобраться, где едет эта машина!  
— Проверяю, — быстро ответил Майкрофт.  
И отключился.  
Джон уставился на телефон, швырнул его на диван.  
Обновил страницу блога.  
Нет, закрытая запись и фотография никуда не делись; новых комментариев тоже не появилось.  
Дурацкий позер! Если он мог связаться с кем-то, почему выбрал его?.. Почему его блог?.. Может быть, Джон зря поднял тревогу?...  
...Может быть, страница была открыта. Может быть, у него связаны руки?..  
— Гребаный стыд, — Джон упал на диван и зарычал.  
Этот идиот и из могилы сводит его с ума. Или не из могилы. Или не он. Но Майкрофт...  
Сердце билось часто, кулаки сжимались и разжимались сами собой. Джон уже сам не знал, рад он или не рад. Он пошел на кухню, сделал себе чаю.  
Майкрофт позвонил через час.  
— Спасибо, Джон, — мягко сказал он в трубку.  
— Где? — только и спросил доктор.  
— Россия, Челябинск, — Майкрфот выговорил зубодробительное название без запинки. — Как давно ты догадался?  
— По-настоящему — только что, — Джон фыркнул. — Он вылез с этим Сэлинджером... Как, кстати?  
Майкрофт понял.  
— Вся информация о подписчиках вашего блога есть в открытых источниках, Джон. Люди не слишком-то скрытны по природе. И программа курса литературы для старшей школы тоже не является секретом.  
— Я не думал, что он это читал.  
Майкрофт не ответил, отключился.  
Джон зарылся лицом в ладони и мелко затрясся, то ли смеясь, то ли плача._

Он проснулся где-то среди ночи, обнаружил, что так же сидит возле дивана, упершись головой в колени — ну надо же, заснул в такой позе. Это все от нервов.  
Джон смутно помнил, что случилось до этого и совсем не помнил свой звонок Майкрофту; он вытянулся на диване, сунул ноутбук под подушку, подушку под голову и вырубился, не позаботившись об одеяле. В щель из-под окна тянуло промозглой весенней сыростью, Джон просыпался еще несколько раз, но в постель так и не пошел.  
Окончательно он проснулся часа в четыре, что ли, ночи или утра, и с облегчением сообразил, что сегодня вторник, выходной. И еще вспомнил, что он же хотел вчера пойти с Шоном и Злым Чертом в бар, они даже обо всем договорились, только Джон должен был поставить телефон на зарядку...  
"Телефон", — сообразил Джон.  
Телефон в самом деле разрядился, да еще упал между подушками дивана — так вот почему прервался вчера разговор с Майкрофтом.  
Джон хмыкнул, вставляя штекер. Пять пропущенных вызовов... Шон, конечно же.  
Джон прокрутил в голове, как это выглядело. Этот их разговор на вчерашней ночной смене; потом Джон дежурил еще одну смену, опять подменял в гастроэнтерологии, а вечером пошел домой, написал в блог закрытую запись и не отвечал на звонки... бедняга Шон. Он парень волнительный. Хорошо бы в полицию хоть не позвонил, то-то бы они поржали...  
Потирая отвратительно затекшую шею, Джон машинально открыл ноутбук — и уставился на мигающий значок личного чата. Приглашение от пользователя "Агент 007" пришло десять минут назад.  
Джон усмехнулся, щелкнул "принять". Уставился на первую строчку.  
— Проснулся?  
— Вроде того, — набил он в ответ. — Не знал, что ты читал Сэлинджера.  
— Я не читал. У тебя есть счеты с самоубийцами? Ты их часто упоминаешь в блоге.  
— Да был тут один придурок. Я, прикинь, полгода мучился мыслью, что не остановил его.  
— У меня тоже.  
— Что тоже?  
— Счеты с самоубийцами.  
— Близкий тебе человек покончил с собой?  
— Можно и так сказать. Оставил множество неоплаченных счетов, в результате я вынужден уже восемь месяцев мотаться по свету, разбираясь с его делами. Не самое приятное времяпрепровождение.  
— Надо же, какое совпадение.  
— Совпадения маловероятны. Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
— Да?  
— Мои дела призывают меня в Лондон. Нужно пожить у кого-нибудь.  
— Как насчет отеля?  
— Надоели. У тебя можно остановиться?  
— Надолго?  
— Пока это будет тебя устраивать. Я ужасно неаккуратен и играю на скрипке по ночам.  
Джон откинулся на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза. Вот так просто.  
Сердце стучало в груди размеренно, не рвалось наружу, молчало.  
— Что ж, — напечатал он, — адрес, я полагаю, тебе известен?  
Вместо ответа в дверь позвонили.  
На негнущихся ногах Джон пошел открывать.  
Он не узнал Шерлока в первый момент. Тот был в спортивном костюме, шапочке и держал под мышкой ноут и еще какой-то пакетик. Решительно шагнул через порог и сунул пакетик в руки Джону.  
— Что это? — спросил Джон. — Особая южноамериканская конопля?  
— Магниты, — ответил Шерлок.  
— Что?  
— Господи, Джон, я всегда знал, что раннее пробуждение отрицательно сказывается на твоих невеликих умственных способностях, но не разобрать простое общеупотребительное слово — это даже для тебя немного слишком. Это. Магниты. На холодильник. Распространенные сувениры, которые люди привозят из дальних поездок. Можно я войду?  
Джон моргнул; он еле разобрал всю эту длинную тираду.  
— Ты уже вошел.  
— Отлично.  
Шерлок прошел в комнату и уже оттуда крикнул:  
— Ты спас мне жизнь. Опять. Дважды.  
— Да, — Джон тщательно закрыл дверь, положил сверток с магнитами под зеркало, вернулся в комнату; Шерлок стоял посреди гостиной, озираясь — очевидно, заполнял пробелы в своей информации о жизни Джона за последние несколько месяцев. — А когда второй раз?  
— Тем, что не стал пытаться восстановить мое доброе имя, — серьезно сказал Шерлок, глядя ему в глаза. — Я знал, что ты поймешь намек. Между прочим, я привез скотча. Настоящий "Aberlour". И еще гигов за сотню фотографий на ноуте. Будешь?  
— Сволочь ты, — сказал Джон. — Скотина. Буду. И то и другое.  
У него было заготовлено множество вопросов и, возможно, большая ссора. Но все это могло подождать.

 

* АТР — Азиатский Тихоокеанский регион


End file.
